Blood Blossoms
by The bunny always dies first
Summary: Something about her can entrance you but also make you want to take a step back. Her green eyes are too hevenly to be human but her smile is so inviting you cant say no. She's a legend hes a Prince can their love survive when every guy wants her. sXs AU
1. The beginning

**Hi! This just kinda came to me while I was reading 'My Brothers Bride' by ****Tsubame Ongaku****, which unfortunately was at the beginning of chapter 6, so I haven't even seen the latest chap. but so far it's pretty good, the weird thing is that my story has nothing to do the one I was reading… weird. Well anyway this story has a lot of blood in it, it's not really that there's a lot of killing (well there is a lot of killing, but what I mean is that I'm not graphic about it.), it's just that it's kind of sort of not really about mostly blood. I for one blame Sweeny Todd for my newfound blood lust (damn disgustingly bloody movie!!!). -And now, my little rant about Sweeny Todd- for those of you who enjoy multiple blood and gruesome murders consecutively (in a row for you retards out there), then I GLADLY recommend this movie to you. But to those of you who get nauseous at GALLONS (real or fake) of blood pouring out of some ones throat, then I STRONGLY suggest you stay as far as possible from that (EVIIIL!!!!!!) movie. Anyway to every one who's waiting on my update to **_**Sakura's Master**_** …WAIT!!! Ok well enjoy the story… oh and please review, cause if you don't you will officially be FREELODERS!!! You BASTARDS think you can just read and run?! I DON'T THINK SO!!! I SWEAR TO CHICKEN NUGGET GOD!!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WON'T UPDATE FOR 3 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So enjoy and please review, thanks.**

_**

* * *

**_

Blood Blossoms 

People say that in the early years of Japan there was a prison that would execute their prisoners that would execute their prisoners for the most outlandish things. If they got out of line in any way they would be. The guards tolerate anything, if their prisoners even stepped out of line they would be taken to The Execution Tree.

The Execution Tree was a legend on it's own. It was on a small mound in the middle of the lake connected to a bridge that lead into the forest that surrounded the lake. The Execution Tree was the only Cherry Tree in all the forest, the most beautiful tree in that region. No one new why they decided to execute the prisoners their, but in the end it didn't matter. All that mattered was what happened the morning of the end of the 'Perfect' Prison.

Legend has it that the guards became so passionate and yet paranoid about having the most perfect inmates, that they went insane. They went as far as killing some one for dropping their spoon in the Mess Hall. They were obsessed. And soon they got what, a quiet, orderly, well-behaved, prison. But the down side was that they had no one to guard.

They killed everyone.

It was quiet. But things didn't stay that way for long.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three solid (LOUD!!! DAMN! GOD!!! I'M FUCKING DEAF!!!!!) Knocks came from the main gate.

A traveler from a distant land had come to rest for a while.

His name was Kaito. He was loud, messy, and annoying.

He had to go.

All the guards agreed, except one.

He thought that they should just have him be on his way. He wasn't a prisoner. They had no right.

And soon many of the guards agreed, all but one. The Warden would not change his decision. It was up to him to set everything straight again.

The next morning he asked Kaito to come down to the lake to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom, while everyone was sleeping.

He stepped in front of him took out his sword and cut of Kaito's head.

The guards heard Kaito's one and only scream and ran towards the lake. The Warden saw them running up the bridge to him and Kaito's motionless body. In panic he hid behind the tree.

They ran up and saw Kaitos body on the floor. The Warden came out from behind the tree.

He tried to convince the others that was the only way to protect what they were doing, what they created, the 'Perfect' Prison.

They thought he was crazy. And they told him that.

He said that if they wouldn't join him they weren't stepping into line. He straightened himself and said 'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to be let go'.

Then he killed them.

Most people say that he is still there; in the prison making sure that it's in top shape and in order. But then they also say that he took a dagger and slit his throat.

But that is far from the truth.

What people don't know, or choose not to accept is that after The Warden had killed his subordinates something unexpected happened.

The Execution Tree, The only and beautiful Sakura Tree lifted its roots, and stabbed The Warden in the heart.

What no one new was that after every kill the blood that was spilled, seeped into the earth and feed the tree.

It was disgusted by all the suffering and murder that it had witnessed, that it decided to stop it once and for all…

(That's where killing The Warden comes in.)

And create something beautiful.

So with that the tree absorbed the bodies of the 7 guards, The Warden, and the poor wandering traveler who was innocent of crime and sin into itself, as if nothing had ever happened, and began to create something wonderful within the base of its trunk that would not come to be for another 300 years.

After that day The Sakura Tree was forever in full bloom with red as blood cherry blossoms. There in it's quiet place in the middle of the lake.

But that of course is legend.

* * *

As time past on the prison turned to ruble, and soon after it was forgotten. A small village was made a couple 50-60 miles away from the lake. Years of rain and flooding caused the lake to overflow and create a river, lucky missing the village by 10 miles. The village that once started out small grew into a great kingdom.

So much has changed in 300 years. But the one thing that never changed was the Sakura Tree and its red as blood blossoms.

* * *

(Ok if you guys don't like this next part tell me so I can rewrite it)

(Thump)

An arrow hits a tree.

A fox runs for its life, as a young prince runs after.

The prince stops on a log, sets his bow and releases his arrow once again.

It misses.

The prince runs after it.

The fox is running toward the lake.

It was running up an old bridge, the young prince fast on its tale.

The young prince sets his bow once again.

He released the arrow.

It missed the fox.

He hit the bridge.

The bridge begins to fall.

The prince falls into the deep and cold water.

The young prince begins to swims.

He reaches the surface and gasps for air.

The young prince looks around.

He sees it.

The fox is swimming away. (My god! Who cares about the fucking fox! Who wrote this? …Oh …ya …me Hehehe (sigh) I'm an idiot.)

The young prince swam after it.

He set his bow and with one swift move, he let his arrow fly. (I believe I can fly! I got shot by the FBI! All I wanted was some chicken wings from a place called Burger King! And at a moment like this, I realize the government's made up of white guys!!! I BELIVE I CAN FLY (chorus- I CAN FLY) I BELIVE! I BELIVE!! I BELIVE!!! I CAN (chorus- I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY! I CAN FLYYYYYYYY!!!) FLYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!………Oops . … . Sorry.)

It's a hit.

The young prince shows the shadow of a smile, and swims toward his prize.

As the young prince arrives before his prize, he notices something I the water.

"A petal?" Asked the young prince.

And as he looked closer at the water, he saw that they were everywhere.

He quickly tied the dead fox to his pack (small backpack) and began swimming toward where the petals were thicker.

As he made his way through the thick petals, the waters began to become more and more shallow. So shallow that he was able to walk through the deep forest of petals.

As he kept walking, it became easier and easier to walk, the petals became more and more.

And then he saw it, a fully bloomed cherry tree, with dark red petals.

And as he was contemplating (get a dictionary if you don't know what it means you dumb dumbs) on how a cherry tree could possibly bloom in the middle of autumn and how the blossoms could be red he heard something …a scratching noise. And whimpering?

* * *

'_It's dark.' 'I don't like it in here.' 'Where am I?' 'Who am I.' 'I want out!' ' I can't breath!' 'What is this?' 'I want out!' 'Get me out of here!'_

* * *

There it was again scratching, whimpering, but now …chocking?

* * *

'_I can't breath!' 'I can't breath!!' 'Someone! HEPL ME!!!'_

* * *

It was coming from the tree.

The young prince put his ear to the base of the tree.

There it was again, a scratching noise, but something new, a muffled scream and a gurgling sound.

* * *

'_(Gulp) HEL(Gulp) ME(Gulp)!!!'_

* * *

"Someone's in there." Said the young prince.

The young prince reached into his pack and pulled a small axe. (Ya he had an axe. Don't ask.)

He stood back and started to chop at the base of the tree.

After four chops (PORK CHOPS!!!) at the base of the tree, the tree made a strange sound.

And before the young prince could comment on the noise the tree broke open (It didn't break in half and fall over ok?) and let out gallons of dark red liquid all on him.

Not only that but something hard had come out and hit him.

He passed out for only a moment.

But when he awoke, the thing that hit him appeared to be human.

It was gasping for air, seemingly shocked, and female.

Not only that but, she was NAKED!

"Oh God I am so sorry!" Apologized the young prince as he pushed her away from him. (Haha she was on top of him. Can you say Hormones?)

"Here." The young prince said as he handed her his jacket.

"Thank-you." The girl whispered.

The young prince looked at the girl after she put on his jacket.

That's when it really hit him.

She was in a tree.

The young prince looked at the liquid that was inside the tree, which was now on the floor.

"It's blood!" He said in a more than astonished voice, the girl that was on the floor, trying to understand who and what she was looked up at the surprised man.

"What?" She asked in a whisper once again.

"It's blood! There was blood in that tree!" He yelled walking toward her.

"Who are you? How did you get in there?" He asked while shaking her.

She looked at him with scared eyes, and remained silent.

The young prince let her go and sighed.

"Come on, your covered in blood." He said as he began to stand, and motioned toward the lake.

As she began to stand her legs gave out.

Before she hit the floor the young prince grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest, while she clinged (Huh it's saying this isn't a word …That's weird) on to his shirt.

With both of them blushing the young prince said, "Um let me help you."

He put one arm around his shoulder and the under her legs. (Bridal style!!!)

He turned his head so she wouldn't see his blush, and because of this he couldn't see hers.

He carried her to the edge of the lake and set her on her feet carefully.

"Um leave the jacket here so you won't get it wet. (Ew it'll still have blood on it P) I'll be over there, call me when you're done."

"Thank-you" She whispered as he walked away.

When the young prince heard a small splash, he sighed _'Thank god she made it into he water. I don't know what I'd do if she needed help into the lake.'_ (Haha she'd be naked.)

After a few moments the young prince heard a quiet 'I'm done'.

The young prince turned around, and the first thing he noticed was her hair.

'_It's PINK!'_ Was the only thing he could think.

"Um did you take all the blood out of your hair?" The confused prince asked.

"Y-Yes." Whispered the worried girl. "Why is there something wrong with it?"

"It's pink." Replied the prince.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"Well no. It's just unusual." Replied the prince.

The girl looked down and said "Oh."

"N-Not that it's a bad thing. I mean it-it looks good on you. It suits you." He said nervously hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings… wait when did he start caring if he hurt other he was the prince of this la- "Oh thank-you" She said, and smiled. And yet again he was under her spell.

"Um what's your name?" He asked as he bent down to pick her up again.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"No. The only memories that I have are of being in that tree, drowning and of you." She said looking at him.

The prince looked at her, then looked away, feeling the blush reappear on his face.

"Oh. Well if that's the case then why don't you pick a name for your self?" He replied.

"Hmm. What's the name of that tree?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh um that's a Sakura Tree."

"Mm Sakura I think that's what I'll call my self."

The young prince showed the shadow of a smile then said "Hn."

"So what's your name?" The newly acclaimed 'Sakura' asked, as they began walking away from the tree toward the lake.

"Tobi." KIDDING! )

"Sasuke." He said looking down at her. "My name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke." 'Sakura' repeated.

And with that they started swimming (well more like he swam she held on) toward the forest.

**

* * *

Weeeee! Wow that's the longest chapter I've ever written. You people should be very happy. Well hope you liked. Please review or I'm gonna go INSANE! All righty then well sorry for interrupting the story so many times. Oh! And especially for that I believe I can Fly song. I was high on sugar!**

**Please Review.**

**Bye-bye.**


	2. Sorry!

**Hi!!!!! I am very sorry to say that my computer had died a few weeks ago and when I got it back yesterday all my files were deleted, and I lost the 2nd chapter for _Blood Blossom's_ and the 5th chapter to _Sakura's Master_, sorry but I don't even remember what I wrote for them, so you're all going to have to wait for me to think up another chapter. Sorry.**

**Thanks for sticking around this far.**

**Much loves,**

**Me**.


	3. Guess what

**...…..Guess what…..my sister (she's 21) pays the bill for my (mom's) internet aaand she's moving out, in the SUMMER but she doesn't want to pay for it anymore (I guess) and so she's canceling our service TODAY, so I'm not going to have internet until my mom decides to pay for it and hopefully get a faster internet… I have Dial-up and it sucks… anyway I was hoping to update this week, and I would do it NOW but I am no where near finished with Chapter 4 of '**_**Sakura's master**_**' or Chapter 2 of '**_**Blood blossoms**_**' I GREATLY apologize for the inconvenience and if you're still actually waiting for me to finish this/these sad little stories after a the crap that has happened… Thank-you… and I'm sorry.**

**Please don't hate me (People pleaser),**

**-Me.**

**P.S. Oh! And I wrote this little (well not exactly little) poemish weird THING called '**_**Questions of the heart**_**' it's a SasuXsaku so you guy's will probably like it. –Sigh- **_**Wait for me my love! Wait for me! For I shall return!**_** …HA! Sorry I just had to say that. Also I WOULD pay for the internet but… I have no money… and no job… and supposedly I'm a 'ARMY brat' says my sister (who isn't an ARMY brat because we don't have the same dad –half sis-) but I just think she's pissed that my mom buy's me… more things… than her… with money… from the ARMY… hmm… maybe she's right… well whatever it doesn't matter. Anyway I try and update as soon as I can ok? Ok.**


	4. Meetings

**Hello world!!! Sorry for the long wait. Oh! And my sister said she would pay for March, soooo YAY!!! If your waiting for the update on **_**Sakura's Master**_ **you'll have to wait a while, please R&R!!! **

_**Blood Blossoms**_

A young blonde was sitting somewhere in the Kingdom of Konoha, bored nearly to death.

"-Sigh- Boring, I wish Sasuke was here! God he is so hot!! I wish I could see him right now! …What the? ..." As the young blonde was thinking about the drop dead gorgeous Prince, she saw a crowd outside her parents shop.

'-Gasp- I bet Sasuke's back!' squealed the blonde.

The young blonde- who her herself was a bomb shell- ran outside and pushed (and clawed) her way through the crowd and found a giant surprise.

"Who the hell is that?" She yelled, but went unnoticed as everyone else was asking the same thing.

Sasuke just kept walking as if nothing was wrong, just because he was carrying a pretty much naked girl on his back and still had blood on him, didn't mean he had to acknowledge the stares, and whispers of an overzealous crowd and their gossip.

Sakura on the other hand was terrified, people staring at her, talking about her.

She was scared… she held Sasuke tighter.

As Sasuke walked into the Castle, what he didn't notice when a pair of blue eyes glared down at him.

"Sasuke what the hell do you think your doing with someone as hot as her on your back…IS SHE NACKED?!" asked a loud mouth blonde.

Sakura winced, and then shuddered.

When Sasuke felt this glared at the blonde loud idiot.

"Hn. Naruto you dobe shut-up." And with that –coldly stated remark- he turned and began to walk away, when…

"Sasuke?"

'That little BITCH thinks she can just walk (more like crawl) into my Sasuke's life and get away with ridding on his back? I don't think so! Argh! It's not fair, that should have been me!' screamed the blonde bomb shell in her head.

"Ino! I need you to run the shop for me!' yelled Mrs. Yamanaka, as she grabbed her things on her way out the door.

"What? But I have things to do!" yelled Ino.

"Reschedule!" Was all Ino heard before the sound of the door slamming shut made her jump.

"Damn, I'll have to do it later." said an angry disappointed Ino.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what on earth is going on here?" asked a beautiful young woman.

"…Mother…" Sasuke said eith a slightly shooked face before clearing hi throat and saying: "Mother, this is Sakura, I found her down by the lake.

'_Not a complete lie._' He thought.

"Your Majesty tell Teme that it's not fair that he gets the hottest girls fawning over him, and should share with his court!" whined Naruto.

"Naruto, aren't you dating Hinata?" Asked Sasauke's Mother.

"And… HINATA! OH NO I FORGOT I HAVE A DATE RIGHT NOW!" yelled the idiot.

Sasuek and his mother sweat dropped, while Sakura-still on his back- just looked at him in confusion.

"Dobe." stated Sasuke as he watched the idiot run out of the castle.

"Sasuke back to the matter at hand please."

"Hn, Sakura this is my mother"

Sakura looked uo and nodded, with scared eyes, and held on to Sasuke tighter (have you ever heard of A word called CHOCKING?!), and looked back down.

"Why does she seem so afraid?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Sasuke felt her shaking.

"She's… not used to people." He said, not knowing what to say.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" asked the Queen.

"Not here. Come with me to my room, and I'll explain every thing." said the Prince as he, Sakura, and his mother walked out of the room toward his chambers.

Shikamaru walked up to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and opened the door.

There she was, the most troublesome woman in his life-not including his mother.

She appeared a bit dazed; it seemed she hadn't even notice his presence.

Shikamaru lifted his hand and dropped it a top the bell laying on the counter.

Ino snapped out of her daze.

She looked at him and asked him harshly: "What do you want Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at the girl and then looked down and dug through his pockets.

Ino scoffed.

Shikamaru took out a small piece of paper and read: "Two pink Roses, 5 white Belladonna Lilies, and 3 white Chrysanthemums."

The girl looked at him with a weird look.

"My mom has a troublesome new hobby." He explained.

With that she stood and walked all around the shop gathering his flowers.

She wrapped the up in paper and told him they would be $52.78. (Wow for flowers?)

Shikamaru sighed and gave her the money.

She hands him the flowers, and then dazes of once again.

Shikamaru looks at her… just staring… the sighs and turns and moves out the door.

'_Troublesome blonde idiot of a woman, you'll never understand._'

**Sorry for the short Chappie but… you know.**

…**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
